


Kiss Me... I'm Desperate

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Harry is a jock, Louis dares him to hold a sign asking for kisses, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall hasnt had his first kiss yet, cuteness, he's a little bit of a heartbreaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall is dared to hold up a sign that says he hasn’t had his first kiss yet and Harry takes full advantage of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me... I'm Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from Wattpad ;)

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this!!” I whined as my friend Louis placed a sign over my head, stating, “ _Kiss me… I’m desperate_ ” On it.

We were currently standing on the boardwalk next to our college, meaning everyone in school was going to know about this in a few hours, and that’s not the best thing.

“Bro, you gotta do the dare, or should I say…”

“Don’t say it Lou-”

“Triple dog dare.” He didn’t care as he blurted it out for the surrounding area to hear. I just hung my head and prayed to god that this wouldn’t be as painful as I knew it was going to be. Why did I agree to play triple dog dare with Louis? I should have known by the ten years of his friendship that when he plays it, nothing good can come out of it

“But this isn’t any way for me to get my first kiss! I’m trying to save it for someone special!”

“Saving your first kiss for the most popular guy in school is not special Horan, and you know it.” Lou smirked and I sighed. He was right, why was I even wasting my time saving my kiss for some guy who was totally straight.

“Gimme the other sign.” I pointed to the “ _Kiss Me, I’m Irish_ ” sign, and replaced the sign I had with that one and started towards the boardwalk.

“Let’s do this Tomlinson.” I grumbled as Louis cheered and danced around like a fool.

Two hours later, it was just me and the endless crowd on the board walk. So far I hadn’t gotten a kiss other than ones on the cheek, like I said before, this was part of my college and no one was too keen on kissing me.

I guess I was also hoping that he would come and sweep me off my feet and we would ride off to the sunset but that didn’t seem to be happening either. I heard a wolf whistle a little bit away from me and I turn around.

Its him, Harry Styles. Also known as the most popular guy at the college and my crush. He looked determined as he made his way over to me and I quickly turn around the sign so he didn’t see what it said.

He stops, takes a moment to look a little closer at the sign and smirks. I’m confused until I see writing on it and try to read upside down what Louis may have wrote… which is nothing good I suppose.

“ _Kiss me… I’m desperate_ ” was written on this side and my jaw dropped. My jaw drops as I begin to curse my friend out in my head. Only him!! He knew that something like this would happen and purposely did this to embarrass me.

I quickly turn around and start walking and maybe, just maybe he won’t actually follow me.

“HEY HORAN!” I heard him call and I stop. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I am turned around to face someone’s chest. But not just anyone’s chest, little swallows poking out on their shirt and I knew one person to whom they belonged to.

“Hiya Niall.” Harry spoke and instantly gave me chills. Thankfully it was already cold out so I just rubbed my bare arms, wishing I brought a jacket.

“Hi.” I mumbled, I was so going to get back at Louis when I saw him.

“So, which sign is the proper one?” he asked and for a moment I was confused.

“Which sign?”

“You know, the double sided sign that you’re holding.” I mentally face palmed, great, now he was going to make fun of me for the signs. Why am I not surprised.

“I guess the Irish sign. I mean it is true.”

“Isn’t it good luck?”

“Ya I suppose.”

It was silent between us for a moment, well other than the people around us, walking and chatting. I sigh to myself and fail to realize that Harry has placed his hand on my waist and the other on my cheek.

I do realize that he is leaning into me but its too late to do something about it because his lips are suddenly on mine. I gasp into the kiss, partly because I can’t believe this is happening and partly because how is this happening? This has to be just a daydream of mine.

I’m tempted to pinch myself but I feel Harry start to make the kiss deeper, into a proper snogging session and who am I to complain.

But the kiss ends way too quickly, as harry leaves a few last kisses on my lips, I feel sad that it stopped. My lip were on fire, like Harry had some ability to cause them to feel such a way.

“You must have needed the luck.” I mutter, that’s probably the only reason why he just did what he did.

“Nah, I just wanted to kiss a cutie like yourself.” His compliment sends all of the blood rushing to my face and I have to look down to avoid him seeing me like this.

“Hey look up, I wanna see your pretty face.” His hand comes from under my chin and I’m forced to look into his eyes.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you suddenly interested in me?” Harry looks a little confused, I can see the emotion swirling through his eyes.

“Am I like a toy to you. You have never acknowledged me in the time that I’ve been going to the school in this town. I’ve known you since primary school and never have you ever said hey or anything.”

“Just because I’ve never talked to you, doesn’t mean I haven’t wanted to. I don’t know how to say this but I really like you and when I saw you with the sign I saw that as my chance. Sorry if you didn’t like it.”

Harry began to walk away but this time I stopped him from going any further.

“No! I actually liked it a lot. I like you a lot.” That brought a smile on his face and he instantly pecked my lips. I giggled a little, it was a manly giggle by the way.

“How’s that for a first kiss?”

“Ay, best one ever.”

“Because it came from me right?”

I smile and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Whatever floats your boat Styles.”

"Of course Horan." and sealed the conversation with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
